Words to Say
by Dini Cho
Summary: Entah kenapa, bukannya menyemangati diriku sendiri untuk melupakanmu, aku malah semakin meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini… rasanya sakit/ itu karena kita berbeda, seperti ice coffee dan americano, dingin dan hangat./ BL, DLDR. LeoN or Neo VIXX


_N-nyeong..._

 _aku balik lagi nih ma LeoN story, aduuh, All About You (N) belom ada lanjutan, tapi ini malah bikin yang baru,_

 _jadi gini, ide ini terlintas begitu aja pas aku denger lagu solonya leo yang ada di mini album LR,_

 _suuummmpah, ini tuh lagunya keren bgt, ditambah suara leo yang, euh,_

 _aku agak rada-rada bingung sih ma storynya nyambung tw gak ama lagunya leo, tapi semoga reader-deul suka yah,_

 _masalahnya aku tuh gak biasa bikin angst, biasa bikin humor, ini ff kedua ku yang angst setelah yang pertama krisyeol ancur bgt ceritanya,_

 _yoweslah,_

 _oke ini hanya sekedar saran,_

 _coba deh baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya leo tuh, judulnya words to say, aku gk tau deh ngaruh pa gk buat dapetin feelnya, tapi kita gk tahu sebelum dicoba kan?_

 _so, happy reading guys..._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _WORDS to SAY_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Today, I have something to tell you_

 _Something I couldn't tell you before_

 _._

Hari ini kami sama-sama libur dari pekerjaan masing-masing, tidak ada meeting di kantor hari ini, jadi aku bisa libur sejenak dari tugasku sebagai seorang _CEO_ muda, dan dia juga sedang dalam masa liburan setelah menyelesaikan pemotretannya sebagai seorang model, karena itu aku mengajaknya kesini. Kami berada di dalam sebuah _coffee shop_ di pinggir jalan yang sepi, aku sengaja memilih disini agar kami tidak diketahui oleh siapapun dan aku juga akan leluasa mengungkapkan sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal di hatiku.

"Hakyeon- _ah_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," mulaiku setelah pesanan kami datang, _Ice coffee_ untukku, dan Americano untuknya.

" _Ne_? kau ingin sampaikan apa, Taekwoon- _ah_?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang selalu diberikannya pada semua orang itu. Hah~, aku selalu suka tatapan itu, polos dan penuh perhatian, tapi sayang itu bukan hanya untukku seorang, katakanlah kalau aku egois menginginkannya hanya untukku.

.

.

 _I was happy even though I didn't smile much_

 _It was at least a precious memory for me_

.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menunjukan ekspresiku dan jarang tersenyum?" tanyaku,

"Ya, aku tahu sekali itu," jawabnya dengan nada ejekan di dalamnya,

"Tapi dibalik ekspresiku itu, aku selalu merasa bahagia."

"Eoh? Benarkah? Mana mungkin ekspresi seperti itu kau bilang selalu ba,,,"

"Aku selalu merasa bahagia karena aku bisa selalu ada didekatmu." Aku memotong ucapannya, dan tampaknya dia bingung dengan apa yang aku ucapkan barusan, terbaca jelas dari matanya yang berkedip dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena belum selesai bicara tadi, tapi itu tampak sangat menggemaskan bagiku.

"O…oh, begitu," balasnya dengan tersenyum canggung. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya canggung terhadapku, biasanya dia selalu berisik dan menggangguku.

"Bagiku, itu adalah kenangan yang paling berharga."

.

.

 _In case you grew far away, in case you disappeared_

 _I pretended not to see and closed my eyes_

 _You were in love with someone else_

 _But I just wanted you to stay by my side_

.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, itu adalah kenangan, karena kau semakin menjauh dariku, kau tidak lagi menggangguku atau berada sedikit dekat denganku, bagiku, kau sudah menghilang dari kehidupanku"

"Tidak begitu, maksudku…"

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihatmu dan menutup mataku, tapi tidak bisa, kau selalu ada dalam bayangku,"

"…"

"Aku tahu, kau mencintai orang lain, perhatianmu padaku selama ini hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi aku hanya ingin kau selalu ada disisiku."

.

.

 _Day by day, you grew farther away_

 _Then you left but I still have things to say_

 _So I'm hotly calling out to you_

.

"Hari demi hari, aku merasa kau semakin jauh dariku, Hakyeon- _ah_ ,"

"Setelah ini kau pasti akan meninggalkanku, tapi, masih banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu,"

"Karena itu, aku akan memanggilmu dengan hangat agar kau menatapku lagi," sambungku.

Dia hanya menatapku, sepertinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan, mungkin dia merasa masih berada dekat denganku, tapi bagiku tidak, yang dekat hanya raganya, hatinya sudah tidak berada didekatku lagi.

.

.

 _You were more beautiful than anyone else_

 _It hurts that I can't even hold you in my arms_

.

"Bagiku, kau lebih indah dari siapapun, Hakyeon- _ah_ ,"

"Taekwoon- _ah_ …" lirih Hakyeon,

"Tapi ini begitu terasa menyakitkan, mengingat aku bahkan tidak bisa menahanmu untuk selalu berada dalam dekapanku,"

Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata, aku mohon jangan menangis Hakyeon- _ah_ , jangan menangis unutk orang sepertiku.

.

.

 _I'll be okay, I'll grow indifferent_

 _It'll just pass_

 _It's alright, because I love you more_

 _I knew from the beginning that it wasn't me_

.

"Jangan menangis untukku, aku baik-baik saja, setelah ini aku akan acuh tak acuh padamu, jadi jangan pedulikan aku lagi,"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK PEDULI PADAMU?" dia berteriak padaku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya, aku tidak perlu khawatir terhadap orang-orang, karena aku sudah menyewa tempat ini hanya untuk kami berdua, aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Ini hanya akan berlalu dengan sendirinya,"

"Aku tidak mungkin begitu padamu," ucap Hakyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hakyeon- _ah_ , karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun," ucapku mencoba menenangkannya. Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Tapi yang kucintai adalah kau, Taekwoon- _ah_ , bukan orang lain,"

"Sudahlah, dari awal aku tahu kalau itu bukan aku,"

.

.

 _Look at me_

 _Even sleeping and breathing is hard_

.

"ITU ADALAH KAU." Dia berteriak padaku dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Lihat aku, Cha Hakyeon," ucapku dengan nada paksaan karena Hakyeon yang menundukan kepalanya.

"LIHAT AKU." Aku membentaknya, oh tidak ini kesalahan, ini pertamakalinya aku membentaknya, Hakyeon- _ah_ , maafkan aku.

"Karena dirimu, bahkan untuk tidur dan bernafaspun aku sulit." Akhirnya setetes air mataku jatuh juga.

.

.

 _I won't ask anymore_

 _I won't hope anymore_

 _Thank you_

 _I won't forget anything_

.

"Aku tidak akan memintanya lagi padamu, aku tidak akan pernah berharap lagi, terima kasih, Hakyeon- _ah_ , kau sudah membuat hariku lebih baik, aku tidak akan melupakan apapun yang pernah aku lakukan denganmu, bersamamu."

.

.

 _I'll try getting over you day by day_

 _It'll be obvious, it'll hurt_

 _But still, thank you_

.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih darimu, aku akan mencarinya hari demi hari, atau mungkin aku tidak akan mendapatkannya?"

"Kau tidak boleh mencari orang lain, ada aku disini."

"Itu sudah jelas, Hakyeon- _ah_ , ini memang akan menyakitkan, tapi tetap, terima kasih atas perhatian yang kau berikan padaku selama ini."

.

.

 _I'm waving goodbye to you_

 _Let's not cry again, let's not hold onto each other_

 _The more I tell myself that_

 _It hurts, it hurts_

 _._

"Ini saatnya kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, jangan pernah menggenggam satu sama lain lagi,"

" _Ani_ , Taekwoon- _ah_ ,"

"Entah kenapa, bukannya menyemangati diriku sendiri untuk melupakanmu, aku malah semakin meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini… rasanya sakit."

Aku keluar dari _coffee shop_ itu meninggalkan Hakyeon sendiri, rasanya benar-benar sakit, memutus hubungan tanpa pernah menjalin hubungan itu sebelumnya, aku memang menyukai, _ani_ , mencintai Hakyeon sejak lama, tapi dasar aku pengecut yang tidak berani mengungkapkannya, dan setelah Hakyeon dekat dengan orang lain, aku baru merasakan sakitnya, biarlah Hakyeon bahagia dengan orang lain yang bisa memberinya senyuman, bukan ekspresi datar sepertiku. Aku senang masih bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Hakyeon walau itu bukan status 'sepasang kekasih', tapi hanya sekedar sahabat, yang penting aku selalu bisa berada didekatnya. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa cintaku tidak akan pernah sampai pada Hakyeon, itu karena kami berbeda, seperti _Ice coffee_ dan Americano, dingin dan hangat, aku dan Hakyeon.

.

.

.

End

* * *

duuh,

gk tau yah aku bikin ini tuh antara sadar tw gak,

yaudah lah,

.

.

sampai ketemu di LeoN story berikutnya,

N-nyeong... ^_^


End file.
